Who is this? Ch1
by lover-of-inuyasha
Summary: Tenchi has returned from a long, second year of Toykyo University. But when he brings home more than he is supposed to , how we the girls react?
1. Default Chapter

Who is this?

Disclaimer-Well, this is my first romance novel, so my expectations aren't so high, so you are warned. And I don't own the characters.

A morning mist covered the country rolling hills, along with the Masaki household. The Masaki family and company were all sleeping soundly after lasts nights events. Tenchi had returned from College only two days ago for the summer, and the family decided to have a small get together, that soon turned out to be a big fiesta (party) you could say. Ryoko and the girls all partied out, in a good way, for their joy and life almost fully revolved around their beloved Tenchi.

Ryoko lay asleep on the couch, half on and half off, Mihoshi at the foot of the stairs curled into a little ball, Washuu working hastily in her lab, and Sasami and her sister Ayeka sleeping quietly in their two rooms. It was 9:00 am, and Sasami felt that she overslept, so she got up and started to make breakfast.

A large clatter of pots and pans woke the whole household. But all too soon for breakfast wasn't ready yet. "Oh shoot!" Sasami shouted quietly while stomping her foot. "Why does this always happen, especially in the morning?"

"Good Heavens Sasami, you could have told us breakfast was ready." Ayeka said as she shuffled into the kitchen to only be stopped by the overly large pile of pots and pans. She quickly gathered up the pots and placed them in their rightful spots. By the time she cleaned the mess, food was ready. "Alright, here we go!" Sasami said as she came out of the kitchen with a large tray of food and hot tea. She set in down gently on the table to serve, but to no adieu, for it was gone in a mere five minutes.

Sasami and Mihoshi were dusting off the front porch when an unfamiliar girl came bounding to the house. She was a tall 5'7", long brown, and deep, green eyes that a bit grey. She wore a pair of faded jeans and a large T-shirt that said "..eh?". She looked at the two girls sweeping the front porch. "Excuse me," she started, a bit out of breath." Is this the Masaki residence?" she finished as she gave a small bow.

"Why yes it is." Ayeka said as she stepped of the house.

"Oh, well, does...um...is their a man that lives here, or is that another family in the county." She asked nervously. The site of these girls was not to promising to her.

"Oh, yes, there are three. You must be looking for Tenchi, for you are about his age." She replied with a small smile.

"Oh, good," she said with a heavy sigh," that is exactly who I was looking for." The 3 girls looked at her oddly. _Why is she looking for Tenchi? We don't know her, do we?_

She looked back at them confused, then replied. "Oh, yeah, sorry. My name is Maya. I am one of Tenchi's friends from the university. He invited me over for a few weeks, so that I could earn some more money to pay my rent. I hope that you don't mind."

Ayeka glared at the girl, not sure what to believe. "Tenchi! Tenchi!" Sasami yelled into the house.

Author-Well, what do you think? As I said this is my first romance one, and sorry if it's a little slow. That's how I start out, but it will get better. So all reviews are appreciated, and thank you for taking your time to read my fic. Thanks!


	2. Uhoh

Chapter 2

Previously: "Tenchi! Tenchi!" Sasami called...

Tenchi hopped down the stairs sleepily obviously just woken up from a nap. He never really looked where he was going, but knew the way by the stairway. "Tenchi, there's a visitor here from school." Sasami said as she returned to her work. Tenchi's ears perked up and opened his eyes to see Maya standing out in from of the porch and Mihoshi looking back at him. "Good afternoon, Tenchi." Maya greeted as she bowed.

Tenchi was surprised to see her. He never really expected her to come, but he thought not to say anything about it. "Oh Maya, its good to see you. I'm glad you took up my offer. It seems that you've already met two of the many girls here." He replied with a low chuckle indicating to Sasami and Mihoshi. Maya also laughed to be polite then stepped onto the porch. "I love your place Tenchi. It's so quiet in the country, definitely strange to a city-prone girl like me." Tenchi held out his hand wanting Maya to take it. "Come on inside. I want you to meet my father and grandfather." Maya instantly grabbed his hand and waltzed behind him.

"Mihoshi, what are we going to do?" Sasami questioned with a worried look on her face.

"What do you mean Sasami?"

"What I mean is how are Ryoko and Ayeka going to react. Like its not bad enough that those two are constantly bickering with each other over Lord Tenchi, now Maya is going to be involved in it."

Mihoshi thought it over for a second, though there was really no point to it. Quickly she replied. "Good thing we're not involved." She said with a cheery disposition. Sasami hung her head low in disappointment and anguish, then returned to her work.

"Dinner! Dinner! Ryoko wake up." Sasami called out from the kitchen window to the living room. The door soon swung open with Sasami carrying a large tray of food and hot tea. Mihoshi was obviously the first one seated, then the first just all filed in after her. Ryoko wandered into the room last, eyes slit open, and running into walls. "Mmmm, Sasami, smells wond.." she cut off instantly as she saw another woman in her spot next to Tenchi. "Excuse me, I believe missy, that you are in my seat." She scowled at her with an ugly look.

"Ryoko, relax. She is out new guest for a few weeks. And she just came in from a long trip from the city." Tenchi defended before he returned to his food. Maya thought it wasn't proper, so she got up to introduce herself. "Hello, Miss Ryoko, I am Maya. Thank you so much for letting my board in your humble home, and I am sorry to intrude." Maya said with a small bow. Ryoko was not in the mood for long words and complex sentences. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Ryoko said as she walked into her spot next to Tenchi, and grabbed some food. Maya only stood there, insulted and amazed. "Excuse me, miss, but I believe that was extremely rude of you, and you have just taken my seating spot." Ryoko was now starting to get ticked off, but didn't want to hear more of it. "Oh yeah, chicken legs, whatcha going to do?" she said as she stood up and faced her.

Author- Yah! Done with Chapter 2! Well, I really appreciated my first review! Yeah! So, please keep them coming, and I'll update as soon as possible, if that's what you want.


	3. Long battles ahead

Chapter 3-Long battles

Disclaimer-SOOOO SORRY! I couldn't update for a while. I have been suuuuuuuuuuuuuper busy. So I am going as fast I can type.

Previously-"Oh yeah, chicken legs, whatcha going to do?" she said as she stood up and faced her.

Ryoko walked toward Maya, trying to intimidate her while Maya stood like a statue, trying to keep her disposition. "Ryoko, I really find that there is no need for you crude slang and violent behavior. I think we should discuss this like mature adults." Ryoko was now about to burst. She couldn't people who referred to her as "immature", even though at times, she was. She didn't care. "Well you know what Maya? You really just don't seem to get it, do ya? I was first in this house, so I always get my seat...first."

Tenchi didn't want to see this fight go on any longer, so he had to step in. "Ryoko...Maya," he said as he turned to both of them," let's just eat Sasami's wonderful dinner before it gets cold. Okay? There is plenty of room for you two to sit." Tenchi finished, trying to calm down the commotion. Ryoko's only response was to slap Tenchi. "Tenchi!!! This Doesn't Involve YOU!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She stormed off out of the room to reside in her usual place on top of the roof. "Well, _someone _need anger management." Maya said composed and calm. She soon returned to her food as if nothing had happened. But Sasami never liked it when Ryoko was mad, so she left and went to her room. Tenchi only stood, shocked and speechless, clutching his stinging, throbbing cheek.

Ryoko sat on top of the roof top, her cheeks stained with tears. "_I can't believe that bitch, Maya. She is so ignorant I just want to...ARGH! Tenchi, MY Tenchi, stood up for her! I can't believe he did that. I'll get her when she least expects it." _Ryoko murmured to herself, curling into a little ball, then, drifting off to sleep.

Maya decided to help Ayeka and Mihoshi with the dishes, but none of them spoke at word to each other. "Ayeka, will you please pass me the soap? I need some more." Maya asked her. Ayeka closed her eyes and continued to dry the plate she had been trying 5 minutes ago. "What, is your arm broken? Get yourself." She answered grumpily. Mihoshi looked up from her work and stared at her. _"Why is everyone acting so weird? It's not like this is the first time we've seen a dispute in this house?"_ Mihoshi thought to herself. Maya didn't want to take anymore of this glares and stares and rude insults. She dropped her plate back in the sink and stormed off to find Tenchi. Ayeka and Mihoshi paid of no attention.

"Tenchi, we need to talk." Maya said with a noticable temper. Tenchi turned around slowly from his position on the patio. "Maya," he said as he hugged her tightly, ...

Author- MWHAHA! Cliff-hanger! But I am really am sorry for the short chapter and not updating! But once again, I really appreciate all the reviews I am getting. Keep 'em going!!!


End file.
